Kara's Shop Four Swords
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Vio finds an odd shop, and buys an odd plant. How exactly is it suppose to help him win Shadows affection? VioxShadow, yaoi, M, no lemon…


Description: Vio finds an odd shop, and buys an odd plant. How exactly is it suppose to help him win Shadows affection? VioxShadow, yaoi, lemon, M…

AN: Well this is the third story that I have written using this shop. Although I haven't gotten around to typing the second one, and I will never finish the first one, so…

Warning: If you don't like two boys having relatively violent sex, odd old women in magical shops, swearing, corny openings, or interesting flowers, then you should leave now.

.

.

.

.

It isn't unusual for shops to open up in odd places. It is, however, unusual for them to appear over night in a forest where not to many people travel. Unless, of course, it's Kara's Charm Shop. A small wood building with no windows, and one door, filled with everything that you could imagine, and exactly what you need. From singing birds that make up songs to clothes that fit any age and size. Maps that show nothing and books that read themselves, changing the story every time. Everything could be found at Kara's Charm Shop. And Kara was about to get a new customer: A boy, who is literally one-of-four.

A soft bell rang out as Vio pushed open the front door. He had been on his way to Hyrule Castle Town when he noticed the building. He might have just ignored it, thinking that it was just a new resident in the forest, if not for the fact that it hadn't been there when he had walked by the day before. And it was clearly not a house, because there had been a sign hanging on the door knob that said 'Open' (in barely legible hylian).

Shifting his book to his non-dominate hand, Vio stepped inside, stopping once the door had closed to let his eyes adjust. It wasn't a very large shop, but it was filled from top to bottom. Shelves covered every wall and were positioned every which way across the room. Where there weren't shelves, there were barrels, boxes, cases, other holding items, or seemingly random furniture. A few cages were pushing into the back corner, some making strange noises. The room was lit by a few candles that let off a relaxing scent.

Vio frowned. Finding the entire place odd. Not that he hadn't seen quite a few odd things in his life. The sword on his back was proof of that. He stopped forward, halting when something hissed in the back. After sighing he called out. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was a crash from the back, and then an old woman hurried out from behind a curtain. She looked slightly flushed, but composed herself. "Ah, hello Lad." She greeted, with a strange accent that Vio had never heard before. "I hadn't realized that anyone had come in. I'm Kara, the owner of this shop."

"Vio." He greeted, allowing himself to look relaxed. Not that he was. She might look like a defenseless old woman, petite with gray hair, but that didn't mean that she was.

The women smiled easily. "A pleasure to meet you. It's been ages since I've had a consumer that I could talk to normally." She laughed, effortlessly walking behind the counter despite the white kimono that she was wearing. The counter was made of glass containing jewelry, nick-knacks, and other such shinny things. "So what is it I can interest you in Dear? A pet maybe?" Her eyes flickered to his sword. "Something to help you practice?"

Vio shook his head. "I'm not here for anything specific. Do you mind if I just look around a bit?"

The question made her smile. "Of course you can." She said. "Take as long as you would like. My, why can't everyone I meet be as polite?"

Vio smiled charmingly, then turned to his search. Immediately he was attracted to the section of books in the back. The selection wasn't very large, but it was strange. The very first book he pulled down was written in a foreign language. As was all the books he quickly learned. Disappointed he looked over at Kara. "How come none of these books are written in Hylian?"

"She smiled placing her fingers on the counter. "This is my first time in Hyrule. And most likely my last. Are you a big reader?"

"I enjoy reading very much." He admitted, curious as to where she had been, but didn't ask.

"Reading is good." She said, then looked slightly weary. "But reading can only give you so much." She pointed to his hand. "What are you reading right now?"

Vio glanced down at the cover. "History. The history of Hyrule. I've read it a few times, but I don't want to forget anything." When she nodded, but didn't ask any more questions he moved o. He passed by some toys and dishes, pausing to examine a few weapons, and a stunningly clear mirror. It was clearer than real life! He could seem every strand of blond hair on his head and the lines of blue in his usually bored eyes. He always felt off standing in front of a mirror. It was weird to look at his familiar reflection, seeing the slight differences between himself and his three near-identical companions he was normally with. His purple tunic and matching hat was the most noticeable difference, but there were others; their eyes, a slight difference in the shape of their pointed ears…

'I wonder if Shadow would like this…' He thought fleetingly. However he felt no inclination to get it.

The next thing he found caught his attention. That was particular because it was a plant. It was sitting between a small fruit bearing tree, and one that was dancing around. He wasn't sure why he was interested in it because it wasn't exotic or remarkable in anyway. It was a simple brown pot with dirt, and a little green sprout. "What is this plant?" He asked picking it up so that she could see it.

Her expression lit up. "That is an incredibly rare flower. You won't be able to find another one anywhere. It blooms only in the light of the full moon, late at night, and withers within an hour. But it is absolutely the one of the best sights you will ever see. It is absolutely remarkable."

Vio was surprised by her enthusiasm. "If this is so rare, then why is it out here with the things to be sold?" He asked.

"Because everything in this story is rare in one place or another." She informed him rather happily. "In fact most of these things are irreplaceable."

Vio nodded slowly. "…interesting…" He looked at the plant for a while longer. "And how much would such a rare thing cost?"

She touched her chin. "Well this story runs on trade. I won't be around long enough to use any of your currency. So let me think…how about your sword."

"No." The blond replied instantly. That was one thing that he was not willing to give any, no matter how interesting the thing was.

She smiled. "Alright. I understand. That sword is too important to you. How about your book then?"

Vio blinked. "My book?" He looked at it. He didn't exactly want to part with it, but he knew it was stupid not to take the deal. He could always buy a new history book. "Alright." He walked over and placed the book on the counter.

She gazed at the book fondly, and took it carefully with both hands. "I will take good care of this." She promised, placing it gently on a shelf behind her. "Now there are something's that you should know about this plant. Once it withers it will not grow back by itself. So you will need to return it." Vio frowned slightly. "Since tonight is a full moon I expect it back tomorrow morning, or as soon as you can get away. The longer it remains dead the harder it is too bring it back. It doesn't need any water, but you need to place it in the moon light in a dark room as soon as the sun sets. That's all. Enjoy your night Deary. I'll see you tomorrow."

Vio bowed slightly. "Thank you. Good bye."He walked to the door."

"Oh!" Kara called. "And one more thing. Don't tell anyone about that flower. If you do then they will want to see it too. And it is rumored that if anyone watches that flower bloom together, they will become lovers. So be careful."

…..

It wasn't that Vio believed the might-not-be-legally-sane old women, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Vio slipped around to the side of the house, and opened the door. No one was there so he hurried to his room and placed the pot on his dresser, right where the moon light would hit it. Satisfied he went out into the living room.

In the room sat four boys. Three of them looked almost exactly like Vio. Their names were Green, Blue and Red. The reason that they looked alike was because the four of them had once been the hero Link, until they drew the legendary Four Sword and split apart. The last boy in the room was Shadow. He looked like them because he was, in fact, their shadow, but he was also noticeable different. His hair was purple instead of blond, his skin was much paler than theirs, and his tunic was pitch black. Vios eyes softened the moment they landed on him. As much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't deny that he was helplessly in love with the dark boy.

The Links looked up, surprised when he entered, and he had to avert his gaze, scanning the room slowly. "Hmmm…so this is what you do when I'm away." He said with a smirk. "Fascinating."

Blue sprung to his feet, prepared to exclaim that they had a perfectly good reason to be doing nothing, but Red cut him off before he could even start. "Vio? What's wrong? I thought that you went into town?"

"I changed my mind." Vio said simply, taking a seat next to him. It wasn't a lie. "I decided I'll run to the store tomorrow."

Blue plopped back down with a huff. "Red is making dinner, and won't leave it for longer than a few minutes. Shadow refuses to spar with me, and Green says that he's to tired. That's why we aren't doing anything." He crossed his arms.

Vio nodded. "Well if you have nothing to do, you know that you can always barrow a book from me."

"Are you insane!" Blue exclaimed, then glared. He wasn't really into reading. "You spar with me."

Green sighed from his spot, half asleep on the couch next to him. "Blue…be polite…"

"Poor Green." Red muttered. "Blues make him practice all morning. No wonder he's tired. I wonder where Blue gets all of his energy." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Blue ignored that. "Come on Vio. Fight with me. Unless your cucco!"

"You should do it." Shadow said suddenly, drawing Vios attention. "Blue's gotten stronger. And you really don't practice enough." His voice was gentle, but obviously teasing. "You never know. He might even be able to beat you now."

Needless to say Blue got his wish. But he lost anyway. Not by much, because he had gotten quite a bit better than Vio had thought, and the battle was hard. But Shadow had been watching, which meant that Vio wouldn't lose. After the match Red called them in for dinner and they relaxed until nightfall. "Well I think it's time for me to go to bed." Red yawned, cutely rubbing his eyes. "God night everyone."

"I'm going to bed to." Green said quickly standing up. "Night." They both went off to their bed rooms.

Vio looked up from the book that he had fetched from his room after dinner, and got up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. Make sure that one of you gets the candles." Tossing a final glance at Shadow he went to his room.

The room was well lit thanks to the moon light that was coming in. The light splashed over the desk exactly where he knew it would, but he was almost surprised to see that the flower had already shot up two inches. 'It really does grow in the moon light.' Not lighting a candle, he walked over to his dresser and stripped, changing into a pair of loose sleep pants. Then he sat down on the bed with a book.

After a while he heard the sound of someone going to their room, then again a few minutes later, and the house was quite. Vio checked the flower. It was another four inches taller, and sprouting two tulip like leafs. Satisfied with that growth, he went into the hall.

The hall was pitch black so he left the door cracked, moving silently to the door almost directly across the hall. "Shadow?" He whispered almost pressing his mouth to the frame of the door. "Are you awake?"

It only took a moment before the door was opened. "Vio?" Shadow asked confusion in his voice. He was dressed in black silk pajamas that were just a size larger than they should be. "Is something wrong?"

Vio shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He whispered grabbing his wrist. "I want to show you something. It's the real reason I can home early. Wanna see?" When Shadow nodded curiously, Vio gently lead him to his room. Once the door was closed Vio raised his voice a bit, but not enough to break the romantic atmosphere. "You see, on the way to town today I found this shop." Shadow blinked and looked over at the plant which had grown two more leafs. "That's what I got. Don't ask why. But the women who ran the shop said that it would bloom tonight, and I thought that you might want to see it."

Shadow looked at him, then walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "But not Red? Or Green?" He asked. He sounded skeptical.

Vio flushed; glad that it wouldn't be very visible in the dim light. "Ah well-" He sat next to him. "I might have been told not to show it too any one at all."

A smile came to the dark boys face, making him even more beautiful. "So you decided to tell me?" He moved closer and rested his head on Vios shoulder. "I'd love to watch it with you. Thanks."

Vio froze as Shadows warm body leaned against him. Soft hair brushed against his neck, and he could easily feel every breath the boy took. 'This…This is nice.' He thought, wondering if it would be too much to wrap his arm around the smaller boy's waist, and hold him tightly. 'Most likely.' He assured himself. 'The last thing I want is to scare him away. And I am perfectly content just sitting with him like this.'

And he was. Mostly. He was perfectly ok when he forced away the thoughts of how sexy Shadow looked. Or how easy it would be to pin the boy down. Of how, from their position, Vio could see right down his shirt. Soft, creamy white skin that-

"Vio." Shadow whispered sitting up to get a better look. "I think it's starting to bloom."

Disappointed by the lack of contact, Vio looked at the flower and was surprised it had five thin petals preparing to open. "Oh." He said. 'How long had I been staring? I hope that this isn't a disappointment.'

The flower was everything but a disappointment. The second the petals began to split, the moonlight reflected off the inside and the room became alive with beautiful shades of every color. They both gasped as the colors danced around, making shapes and telling stories on the walls. The colors grew brighter, moving faster as the petals continued to spread.

Then, just as abruptly as it started, it stopped. The petals still splashed small rainbows on the wall, but it no longer moved. The inside of the petals resembled dazzling diamonds, and continued to sparkle in the moonlight.

They started at it for a few moments longer to see if it would be anything else, and to admire the beautiful petals. Once he decided that it wasn't going to change any more, Shadow turned to his blond companion, excitedly grabbing his arm. "Vio! That was amazing! That was-was-wow!" He looked at the beautiful flower again, then turned back with a smile. "I'm so glad that you told me!"

"I'm glad too Shadow." Vio said returning the smile. It wasn't until Shadow looked away that he noticed something. A strong sweet scent that lingered in the air. He inhaled deeply, tying to place it. Suddenly it felt like his body was on fire. His pulse speed up like mad, and he felt almost feverish, except that he blood was rushing to his lower region. Shadows hot hand on his arm became nearly unbearable! 'Damn it!' He thought clutching the blanket beneath him in a literal attempt to hold himself still. 'This is…some kind of aphrodisiac!'

Shadow turned to him again, momentarily oblivious to Vios raging desires. "Vio I can't tha…" He trailed off, slowly sniffing the air. "Wha…?" Was all he could manage before his eyes fluttered closed, and his word became a desperate moan.

The seductive sound made Vio snap. He grabbed the back of the smaller boys head and pulled him into a deep needy kiss. Shadow didn't even take the time to be surprised. He clung to the blonds shoulder, pulling him closer, opening his mouth to let Vio passionately invade him. Groans escaped them both as their tongues slid along each other.

Vio broke the kiss long enough to push Shadow down onto the mattress, and climb on top of him. "Shadow…" He groaned his voice hot with lust. As beautiful as the diamond flower was, he knew that had the most beautiful flower pinned beneath him, flushed and panting, his eyes over flowing with emotion. "Shadow I-"

"Don't!" Shadow begged, his graceful fingers making quick work of the buttons on his sleep shirt. Once they were undone he leaned up to kiss Vio emotionally, and maneuvering the shirt down off his shoulders, and tossing it to the side. He pulled back still pleading. "Don't talk Vio. Please… Don't think about this." He fell back slowly, submitting to him completely.

Pushing away the thought that it was just the aphrodisiac talking, Vio ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, leaving Shadow shivering weakly. Vio smirked and leaned down, latching his lips to Shadows neck earning an excited moan. He sucked, making the boy moan louder. Driven by the impulsive need to mark him, Vio bit down hard, breaking the skin. "Oh god yes!" Shadow cried, his hips bucking in pleasure. "Vio!"

Vio groaned at that reaction, lapping at the injury he made, proof of what they were about to do. "A masochist huh?" He chuckled, nibbling and sucking harder than he needed too on Shadows slender ear.

Shadow whimpered, his fingers grabbing the blanket as shudders racked his body. "Yes. More! Oh please more." He jerked when Vio found one of his nipples and pinched. "Ah!" Shadow cried. "Y-You're teasing! Please! I want more! I-I want you!"

Vio loved the way those words sounded when Shadow screamed them. Stopping his ministration, Vio ripped away the rest of Shadows clothes, throwing them on the floor. "Damn…" He whispered, running his hand over Shadows soft side, down over his curved hips. "You're so beautiful." He hesitated as his desires began to conflict. He desperately wanted to examine the gorgeous body beneath him some more. To touch every inch of him, and see how he reacted. But the aphrodisiac made his so hard. He wanted to be inside so badly.

Shadow blushed, feeling slightly exposed. But it didn't matter as long as Vio liked it. Shamelessly he spread his legs wide, closing his eyes as he pleaded for him to continue. He trembled when Vio lifted one of his knees and kissed gently along the inside of his thigh, stopping occasionally to leave a dark love bite. "Please…Vio." He bucked his hips to try and convey what he meant "More."

Vio bit down on the junction between Shadows thigh and pelvis making him moan. 'Screw holding back.' He decided, teasingly blowing air on the boys leaking member, before pulling back. "Tell me what you want Shadow." He ordered, quickly untying his pants. The cold air felt good on his agonizingly hard length.

Shadow stared at him before moaning loudly. "Oh! You're so big! Please, I want you in me!"

Vio grabbed his legs and lifted them up, giving himself a good look at the boy's unclaimed entrance. "You look so good here too Shadow." Shadow blushed darker. "I want to see you stretch yourself."

Shadow stuck his fingers in his mouth, not even leaving them in long enough for them to become significantly wet. He knew that would be a good time to tease the frustrated boy, but he wanted to continue so badly that he reached down and plunged one finger inside. His head flew back and he hissed with pain. Having just one of his slim fingers inside hurt like hell; he couldn't ever imagine how he could possibly fit all of Vio. He slowly pulled his finger out, and pushed back in, watching Vios expression. Those dark eyes trained on his digits disappearing into his body. He watched as the taller boys breath became uneven, and felt his grip tighten on his legs. Vio was enjoying the show. Somehow that made the pain suddenly pleasurable. He inserted another one, pumped harder and faster. The burning friction his fingers made against his almost dry passage walls forced hot cries from his mouth, and had his hips jerking down to meet them, wanting more.

Vio forced himself to remain still until he couldn't take it anymore. He was supposed to be the patient one, but watching Shadow blissfully finger himself would be enough to snap any mans control. And he no longer wanted anything other than his weeping cock buried in that perfect body. Vio dropped the boys legs onto his shoulders and jerked Shadows hand way. Without any warning he grabbed the boy's hips with bruising force, and slammed into that unsuspecting virgin frame. Shadow screamed at the intrusion, the pain nearly knocking him unconscious. "Goddesses." Vio gasped, loving how tight muscles clung to his pulsing member. "This feels incredible!" It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. He pulled almost completely free, only to plunged back in hard and fast. It was impossible to control himself. Not with the faces his love was making. He pulled back again, mercilessly tearing into him.

Shadow loved it. It hurt so good, and he felt so full! "More!" He begged, pressing his hands against the headboard to push himself down, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder! Faster" He screamed, his demands being instantly met. Vio obeyed, pounding into him with animalistic speed. Shadows screams became even louder, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he would be sore in the morning. But he was in heaven! His whole body was coursing in exhilaration, and the taller boy hadn't even found that spot yet. "VIO!" He screamed, his back arching as blinding pleasure shocked his very core, and he came over both their stomachs.

Vio groaned as Shadows boys tensed and he knew he couldn't last. He didn't want it to end, but he was aching for release. He made three more hard thrusts, before exploding deep inside him.

Panting noisily, the two of them remained where they were for a long time. Finally Vio pulled out, shivering when Shadow tensed, trying to hold him in. A placid sigh spilled from his lips as he relaxed. Vio slowly moved back, lowering Shadows legs from his shoulders. "I'm sorry Shadow." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" He waited for a reply, becoming worried when he didn't get one. "Shadow?" He said, reaching forward to stroke the pale boy's cheek. "Are you asleep?"

Shadow sighed again, his eyes fluttering open, just enough to see. "Vio." He whispered, weakly lifting his hand to touch Vios. "Mmm…now _that_ was amazing."

…

Kara looked up as the bell rang and Vio stepped inside. "Ah, good morning Dear. I'm glad to see you." She smiled as he walked over and placed the wilting plant on the counter, clearly trying to hold back a grin. "I take it last night went well?"

He apparently couldn't restrain the smile for long. "Last night was perfect!" He almost exclaimed, his eyes glazing over with the memory. "And so was this morning…"

The old women smirked. "So, I take it you didn't listen to my warning then." He flushed, remembering that she was still talking to him. "Well I didn't really think that you would. After all this was what you picked up." She pulled out some green powder and sprinkled it over the plant. "Tell me, how did-" She stopped, noticing how he shifted from one foot to the other glancing eagerly at the door. "Oh never mind. Go on, get out of here." She smiled. "I can see you're eager to get home."

He nodded. "Thank you Kara-san. And thank you for the flower! I'll be back another time." Grinning, he all but ran out of the building.

Kara stared as the door closed behind him, then shook her head. "Teenage boys and their hormones."

.

.

.

..

.

.

Lol. I love Kara. Hope you liked this! Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
